Those Little Moments: A Fathers love
by Some Day I'll Make You Proud
Summary: The first in a series of one shors I have planned for the characters from Merlin. Part One: A fathers love. Arthur/Gwen. Merlin/Morgana. Please read and reivew and please please read the note at the top!


**Hey, **

**So this is the first in a series of little one shots I had been planning to do on the lives of Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana.**

**Um... there's a few more comming, but I wont write them unless you want me to. Please read and review.**

**I don't own Merlin, the bbc do. BUT... I do own the character of Igraine.. well my version of her anyway. Umm.. this is set in November so keep that in mind. **

**So please please please reivew and forgive the spelling mistakes if there are any!**

**Thanks, Mia xx**

**Arthur POV**

Winter was fast approaching as we walked through the courtyard. Myself and Guinevere had been out visiting out lying regions of Camelot, something we did frequently to keep our people up to date on what was happening. The ride back to Camelot had been quite and fast both of us wanting to get back to our beloved land. Our minds only on one thing. Once we were at the gates of Camelot, we both dismounted our hourses and quickly made our way towards the castle. We recieved many bows and nods as we walked passed, something we resipricated greatly. After a few moments we were inside the grand building that was the castle. I turned to look down at my wife, her eyes buring back into mine. I nodded at her and we both broke out into a run, heading towards our chambers on the west wing of the castle. I swear I had never run so hard in my life as I overtook a beaming Guinevere. Soon she was out of sight, but I didn't mind, she'd catch me up soon enough. As I sprinted the final steps, I chuckled slightly barging into my chambers to find Morgana sat facing the window, humming quietly.

"How is she?" I said interupting Morgana's low song. I heard her laugh and stand up, turning to face me, a small bundle in her arms. I smiled and walked forward comming close to Morgana.

"She's been an angel" She whispered as she passed me the bundle of light blue silk. I smiled greatfully and bounced my tiny baby daughter in my arms, her ice blue eyes staring back at me. Her skin was soft and gentle, a warm caramel colour, darker than mine, but lighter than Guinevere's. Her dark curls were longer than before and made a startling contrast against her baby blue eyes. Her lips were pale and parted as she let out a small breath that gently flowed onto my fingers. I bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead, my lips lingering on her skin a few moments longer than they needed too.

"Thank you" I said to her, tearing my eyes away from my beautiful baby. Morgana smiled and nodded, her own eyes glued to the baby in my arms.

"Where's Merlin?" I asked, my eyes averting back to my angel, her eyes still wide and bold. Morgana laughed, her hands placed on her protruding stomach.

"He's gone out to get some supplies. It's not long now" She said, her hand stroaking her belly. I smiled as I watched her, remembering when Guinevere would do that, mere months ago. She looked up to see me watching her, a slight blush comming to her cheeks. She smiled as she walked towards the door. I gazed down at my daughter and quickly turned back to Morgana before she left.

"It's the best feeling ever you know. Being a parent. Caring for someone's life more than your own." I said looking at her then back to the baby. She smiled and nodded giving a small wave as she left. Leaving me alone with this precious gift.

I moved to sit in the seat Morgana had left minutes before. I lowered myself carefully, so I didn't jolt the little angel in my arms. Her eyes were half closed now, my soft bouncing was sending her to sleep. I watched her quietly as her little body rose and fell in time with my soft breathing. She was so peaceful, a trate I had to say she had inherited from her Mother. As I watched her, I couldn't help but think of what happened when she was brought into this world. My daughter had been born on September 15th, the same day as my Father had passed away. As I looked at this little girl, I was able to see parts of my dear Guinevere, parts of me but then I could see my Father. And I was so greatful for this.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder. I turned my head slighty to see my beautful wife stood behind me, her eyes locked on our sleeping baby.

"She's even more perfect than I remember" Gwen whispered quietly, trying not to wake the dozing child. Unfortunatly, our little girl knew her Mother's voice all to well and her eyes shot open, blue eyes searching for Gwen's chocolate ones. Gwen smiled and ran a fingertip over her cheek, reassuring her that she was there next to us. Her family.

"She looks so much like you" I said as Gwen giggled at the babies crooked head.

"But she has your eyes" She said, turning to look at me. However much our daughter looked like Guinevere she deffinatly had my eyes. The ice blue orbs that I was told frequently by Gwen were 'absolutely mesmerizing.'

"She's perfect." I whipered as once again her eyes closed and she began to doze in my arms. I looked at Guinevere as she laced our fingers together, as we both turned to look at our little girl.

"Yes, she is. Our little Igraine."


End file.
